Ras la natte
by Catirella
Summary: [Petit Cadeau du week end] ... Duo en a ras la natte, mais de quoi ? Son professeur de physique ne serait t’il pas étranger à cela ? Possible, mais pourquoi ? ... YAOI et Plus…


Titre : **Ras la natte**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Genre : Petits OS** - OCC / UA / SM … Et OUI… J'en ai enfin écrie un. Soft quand même je trouve. **

_Bêta, Noan :_

_C'est un petit Os tout mignon!!_

_Ca me rappelle une autre petite fic dont on attend tous la suite._

_Sur ce, Bonne Lecture._

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur) :**  
_Écrit le 21 septembre 2007 et mis en ligne le même jour en soirée._

Nan, cherchez pas c'est un texte court fait à la dernière minute cet après midi et fini à 18h.  
J'ai eu une envie et les envies ne se contrôlent pas. Donc voici un petit texte SM Soft, petit cadeau de moi pour ce petit week-end.  
Je n'en dit pas plus je vous laisse à la lecture de ce texte HENTAI, il faut bien le reconnaître tout de même… Il n'y a pas de lemon par contre, désolé… Pas le temps et l'inspiration non plus.  
Bonne lecture à vous.  
Bisou,  
_**Catirella**_

- _**SM**_ -

**¤§¤ **_MERCI NOAN POUR CETTE CORRECTION DE DERNIÉRE MINUTE_ **¤§¤**

- _**SM**_ -

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…__  
**Les pensées de Duo sont en italique dans ce texte…**_

* * *

**Ras la natte**

* * *

Cela vous ai déjà arrivé d'en avoir ras le cul de tous ? 

Moi j'en ai ras la natte en ce moment.

Surtout d'un certain Heero Yuy, professeur de physique, que toutes les filles idolâtrent et où tous les mecs vouent un culte d'idéal masculin. Lui ressembler à leurs yeux, équivaudrait à avoir les regards des filles qui bavent en regardant Heero Yuy, Mister, je suis méga canon et le vaux bien.

Au lieu de se la péter, il ferait mieux d'investir dans un peigne.

Ou alors c'est cela qui fait son charme !

Ooh de toute manière je m'en tape comme de ma première branlette en solitaire avec Têtu (1) pour me tenir compagnie.

Nan, Têtu n'est pas un mec ou un animal de compagnie, c'est juste un magazine gay.

Oui je suis gay et le revendique… Bon OK, je ne me trimballe pas non plus avec un écriteau où c'est stipulé dessus. Faut pas non plus pousser. Mais je ne le cache pas et j'emmerde tous ceux et celles que cela dérange ou choque.

Ils n'ont qu'à changer d'université, moi je suis très bien dans celle-ci hormis le Dieu Yuy qui me chauffe la natte de plus en plus depuis 3 jours.

Et plus je le regarde et plus j'ai envie de lui faire bouffer ma natte.

« Maxwell vous suivez ou vous rêvez ? »

_Je t'enmerde Yuy._

« Ne vous occupez pas de moi, j'ai un TGV d'avance sur le programme. »

_Et prends toi ça dans les dents du gland._

Sourcils qui se froncent de la part du professeur, murmures outrés des autres élèves vexés et les filles qui font des " Ooh " d'indignation pour ma façon hautaine d'avoir répondu au prof. La main droite toujours à soutenir ma tête sous peine qu'elle n'atterrisse sur la tablette où devrait se trouver mes affaires de cours.

Je vous l'ai déjà dit je crois… J'en ai ras le natte.

« Vous resterez après la fin des 2 heures Maxwell. »

_Dans tes rêves._

« Oui c'est ça c'est ça, comme si je n'avais que cela à faire. »

_Ooh qu'il est pas content l'apollon de service. J'en ai rien à foutre tu n'avais pas qu'à me foutre un __**1**__ sur mon précédent devoir._

« MAXWELL. »

_Je ne suis pas sourd Yuy… Juste un peu miro c'est pas pareil. Tiens mes lunettes ont glissé d'ailleurs._

Duo sans pour autant se redresser remonta ses lunettes sur l'arrête de son nez et sourit de toutes ses dents à son professeur, qui était de plus en plus rouge.

« 'Vi, c'est bien mon nom de famille, mais je ne suis pas encore sourd aux dernières nouvelles. »

« Nous réglerons cela après le cours. »

« Si ça peut vous faire plaisir. »

_Comment les filles me fusillent du regard… Elles par contre sont aveugles et connes de surcroît._

« Hn et suiviez le cours je vous pries. »

« Hum, hum… »

Ben quoi ? J'allais pas me fatiguer à lui répondre non plus.

Dieu que le temps est long lorsque l'on se fait chier à un cours où on ne fournit aucun effort pour écouter et participer. Mes 2 heures de supplice sont enfin fini, enfin presque.

Les fifilles à son professeur se sont agglutinées autour de lui pour lui demander un truc qu'elles n'ont pas compris. Ont-elles seulement compris le cours précédent !

Les mecs, pour certains téméraires et qui eux ont par contre 10/10 niveau vue, tentent aussi une approche, les autres qui devraient vraiment reprendre l'option peigne et gel pour certains. Ont battu en retraite et sont sortis pour aller fumer une clope.

Autant se faire un petit plaisir même si celui-ci risque d'être mortel à la finale.

Et moi j'attends que tout ce beau monde quitte l'amphi pour aller me faire passer un savon. Je n'eus pas longtemps à attendre d'ailleurs. Yuy toujours en colère mit pratiquement tous les élèves à la porte et referma celle-ci dans un grand mouvement de bras.

« **Viens ici.** »

« **Je ne suis pas ton chien.** »

« **Moi non plus, je suis prof au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.** »

« **Ça risque pas. De tout façon je n'ai rien à te dire donc SALUT.** »

Duo qui était descendu de son pseudo perchoir, tenta une sortie rapide mais comme il s'en doutait, Heero l'attrapa par le bras et le ramena à lui.

« **Je n'en ai pas fini, je n'ai même pas commencé.** »

« **Je ne t'ai rien demandé alors lâche moi.** »

Les yeux d'Heero lançaient des éclairs et Duo soutint son regard à travers ses lunettes.

« Je ne te lâcherais pas. »

« **PUNAISE T'ES CHIANT.** »

« Arrête de crier. »

« **J'arrête de crier si je veux.** »

« Tu n'as pas digéré ta mauvaise note. »

« **Vas te faire foutre.** »

« Elle était méritée. »

« **J'en doute et tu sais très bien pourquoi.** »

« Ah oui ! Dits le moi si tu le sais. »

**« NON, cela te ferait trop plaisir, maintenant lâches moi et vas retrouver ta cour qui doit t'attendre devant les escaliers.** »

Duo réussit à se dégager et quitta l'amphi en prenant soin de claquer la porte avec force.

« Baka. »

Ce " **Baka** " là, Duo ne l'entendit pas.

Pour aller calmer ses nerfs, il se rendit dans un bar tenu par des amis depuis 2 ans environ, non loin de son lieu d'habitation.

« Duo, quel bon vent 'amène ! Houla, toi tu es en colère. »

« Salut Quatre, c'est Yuy, j'en ai ras la natte. »

Quatre ne put s'empêcher de rigoler, car ce n'était pas la première fois que Duo en avait " Ras la natte" de son professeur de physique.

« Te moques pas. »

Quatre se calma et fut rejoint par Trowa, son compagnon depuis presque 6 ans.

« Bonjour Duo, Quatre qu'y a t'il de si drôle ? »

« Salut Tro. »

« Duo en a marre d'Heero. »

« **Encore !** »

Duo fronça le nez et les sourcils en même temps.

« Oh ça va. C'est pas tous les jours non plus. »

« Non, mais ça arrive souvent et cela finit toujours de la même façon. »

Duo pour le coup chouina comme un enfant.

« Cette fois-ci ce sera terrible, je l'ai envoyé balader en plein cours et on s'est pris la tête à la fin de celui-ci. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Quatre ! »

« Ben quoi ? Je suis barman donc curieux de nature. »

Quatre tira la langue à son amant et redemanda.

« Alors pourquoi tu l'as envoyé balader. »

« En fait, je l'ignore depuis 3 jours. Depuis qu'il m'a rendu un devoir avec la note faramineuse de 1. »

« Tu as eu 1… Comment as-tu fait ? Tu excelles dans cette matière. »

Duo fit la moue.

« J'ai répondu mais pas comme il aurait fallu et Monsieur m'a mis **1** pour n'avoir pas fait de fautes d'orthographe. Qu'il aille au diable. »

Quatre ne put retenir un nouveau fou rire, Trowa se contenta de sourire en coin.

« Aller je t'offre un coca. »

« Merci Tro… Dis tu crois qu'il va… enfin tu sais ? »

« Hum, je pense que tu peux remercier Dieu que nous soyons vendredi. »

« Shit. Quatre arrête de rire. »

« C'est trop drôle désolé. »

Duo soupira.

« Je ne vais pas rigoler moi tout à l'heure. »

Duo rentra chez lui vers 19 heures et une fois son sac posé à terre, sa veste retirée ainsi que ses chaussures. Il pénétra dans le salon.

« Tu es fâché ? »

« Hn. »

Duo fit la moue et s'avança vers son compagnon.

« 'Ro, j'en ai marre de toutes ces filles et ces mecs qui rodent autour de toi. Au début cela m'amusait mais après 3 ans crois moi, c'est beaucoup moins drôle. »

Heero qui continuait de corriger les copies des 1er année ne leva pas les yeux pour lui répondre.

« Tu savais en prenant la filière scientifique que je serais ton professeur et tu savais aussi pour te l'avoir dit ce qui s'y déroulait. »

« Oui mais j'en ai marre. »

« Ras la natte, c'est ce qui tu m'as exposé en long et en large sur ton devoir. »

Duo soupira.

« Je sais, j'ai eu tort. »

« Et tu as mérité ce 1… Et encore j'ai été sympa. »

« 'Ro, regardes moi. »

« J'ai du travail Duo, vas donc étudier ou jouer au Sims2. »

« J'ai faim. »

« Alors prépares toi une pizza. »

« Heero arrêtes de bouder, j'aime pas quand tu me fais la tête. »

Heero après un soupir insistant regarda son amant.

« Quoi... Et pourquoi tu ne portes pas tes lentilles aujourd'hui, tu as l'air d'une taupe. »

« C'est pas gentil. »

Duo lui grimpa à califourchon sur les genoux et posa son front sur le sien.

« Je me suis levé en retard, tu ne m'as pas réveillé. »

« Tu boudais comme un sale gamin. »

Duo lui donna un baiser.

« Oui mais je suis ton sale gamin depuis presque 5 ans. »

« Comment j'ai pu tombé amoureux d'un sale gosse comme toi. »

« Mon charme à 17 ans était irrésistible et tu adores mes fesses. »

« Baka. »

« Tu vas être sévère dit ? »

« Tu m'as répondu en cours et rendu un devoir hors sujet sans compter que depuis tu m'ignores comme si j'avais la peste bubonique. »

Duo soupira.

« Mais tu avais aussi raison, si notre situation est clair au regard de la loi, elle l'est moins à celui de mes étudiantes. Je serais donc juste avec ta punition. »

Duo lui sourit et ne put s'empêcher de lui voler un baiser.

« Je t'aime aussi pour cela. Je savais en stoppant médecine après un an, que j'allais devoir supporter tes groupies aussi bien mâles que femelles, mais… Je n'en peux plus Heero. Je suis jaloux et ça aussi tu le savais lorsque nous nous sommes revu la première fois. Tiens ! Cela fera 5 ans dans 1 semaine. »

« Hn, je sais. »

« Qui aurait cru que je te rencontrerai en ce lieu où Quatre m'avait traîné pour faire joujou avec son nouveau petit copain. Toi, l'étudiant qui m'avait donné des cours de math lorsque j'étais en 3ème. »

« Pas moi en tout cas surtout que tu était mineur je te le rappelle. »

Duo rougit.

« C'est la faute à Quatre. Lui il l'était et il me soûlait tellement avec ces soirée SM où il s'éclatait comme un fou et surtout y avait trouvé sa moitié, que j'ai voulu moi aussi tester le côté maso qui sommeillait en moi. Tu regrettes ? »

« Baka. Bien sûr que non. Tu l'as dit toi même, j'aime trop tes fesses. »

Duo fit la moue.

« Et moi ? »

« Toi tu m'appartiens corps et âme et je t'aime encore plus chaque jour qui passe. Sauf depuis 3 jours, j'ai eu un bug. »

Duo pouffa de rire.

« Idiot. »

« N'aggraves pas ton cas. »

Duo l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et Heero ne resta pas inactif. Le baiser rompu Duo se releva des genoux de son amant et partit en direction de leur chambre. Dans la minute qui suivit, revint avec en main un martinet que lui avait offert Heero lorsqu'ils s'étaient pacsés et avait ôter ses lunettes.

Cadeau bizarre me diriez-vous.

Duo avait voulu ce cadeau et Heero lui avait fait plaisir. Grâce à leur pacs, Heero avait pu continuer d'enseigner et Duo d'être un de ses étudiants. De toute façon en 3 ans, ils ne s'étaient à aucun moment exhibés dans l'enceinte de l'université.

Seuls quelques autres professeurs, amis et surtout le directeur de l'université, savaient qu'ils vivaient ensemble depuis 4 ans. Les parents de Duo n'avaient pas été très chaud qu'il s'engage si jeune, mais Duo majeur n'aurait pas eu besoin de leur consentement. Ce fut donc avec la crainte d'un échec, qu'ils acceptèrent. Mais après 4 années de bonheur pour leur fils, leurs craintes n'étaient plus.

Heero prit le martinet que Duo lui tendit, puis se leva pour suivre son amant qui, comme à chaque punition avec celui-ci, allait se pencher au dessus d'un des fauteuils du salon. Comme toujours Duo baissa jean et boxer et une fois en position, Heero lui annonça le nombre de coup qu'il allait recevoir de chaque côté. Soit pour cette fois-ci 60 coups en tout.

Pour Duo 60 coups étaient beaucoup, mais pas encore une punition sévère, voir très sévère.

Il aimait ce type de jeux où le mélange de la soumission, des punitions et de l'amour était un tout. Quatre l'avait perverti en lui en parlant et l'action d'aller à une soirée SM en tant que soumis avait balayé les quelques doutes qui persistaient en lui.

**Le suis-je ou ne le suis-je pas ?**

Duo tomba sur son ex-étudiant de remise à niveau, qui était devenu un homme. Un vrai de vrai à ses yeux avec les muscles qui vont avec et un visage sorti de l'adolescence. Duo lui aurait offert sa virginité sur le champ si cela lui avait été possible.

De nature extraverti et peu pudique, Duo était directement allé vers lui avec toute l'assurance d'un jeune garçon de 17 ans et 8 mois. Quatre lui était déjà en main et Trowa s'avait très bien s'en servir.

-_ Flash back _-

« Bonsoir Heero. »

« Duo ! Tu as bien grandi, que fais tu ici ? »

« Je suis comme toi, je suis venu chercher chaussure à mon pied et en même temps voir de plus près ce qui rend tellement heureux un de mes ami. »

« Toujours aussi bavard. »

« 'Vi, on ne se refait pas que veux-tu. »

« Et tu es quoi au juste ? »

« Hein ! Ah oui, soumis, j'ai le petit badge blanc. Toi il est rouge, tu es donc le dominant. Intéressant. »

« Non, tu n'as vraiment pas changé. »

« Quand on a des parents qui sont nudistes et qui te traînent tous les ans avec eux en vacances, crois moi tu n'as plus rien à cacher et rester soi même est ma devise quoi qu'il arrive. »

« Hn. »

« Toi aussi toujours le même… Tu bois quoi là ? »

« Une bière pression. »

« Ooh, je peux goûter. »

« Non. »

Duo fit la moue.

« Ben pourquoi ? »

Heero confortablement assis sa bière à la main, leva un sourcil.

« Duo… »

« Oui ? »

« Quel âge as-tu ? »

Duo sourit et pencha légèrement la tête.

« Je n'ai pas encore 18 ans mais je vais les avoir bientôt. »

Heero lui fit signe de se rapprocher, ce que Duo s'empressa de faire.

« Tu n'es donc pas majeur et tu n'as pas le droit de boire de l'alcool et encore moins de te trouver ici. »

Duo se mordit la lèvre et dans un battement de cils vint s'asseoir et se coller à Heero.

« Je sais. »

« Tu sais que cela mérite une punition. »

« Hein ! Ah bah oui, je suis là aussi pour cela non… Pourquoi tu vas me donner la fessée Heero ? »

Duo s'étant décollé d'Heero le fixait avec un regard provocateur. »

« Déculottes toi et allonges toi sur mes genoux et pas la peine de pleurer cela ne fera qu'aggraver ta punition. »

Duo très excité obéit de suite. Heero eut juste le temps de poser sa bière.

Duo ne pleura pas pour cette première fessée reçue, mais eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas gigoter sous la douleur. Duo banda, Heero s'en rendit compte, mais ne dit rien. À partir de ce soir là et ce, jusqu'au 18 ans de Duo, ils se retrouvèrent tous les samedis soirs où Duo apprit un peu plus chaque fois.

-_ Fin du Flash back _-

Quatre, lui, étant un pervers de toute première, avait pris place plus d'une fois en face d'eux lorsque Duo recevait une magistrale fessée. Trowa bien sûr ne quittant plus son ange faisait parti des spectateurs.

Duo et Heero devinrent amant quelques semaines après les 18 ans de Duo et les choses s'étaient très vite enclenchées après cela.

Duo durant tous les mois où il se rendait à ces soirées SM, avait parallèlement appris beaucoup sur le sujet en lisant, mais aussi en pratique avec l'aide de Quatre et Trowa. Autant que les 2 voyeurs se rendent utiles, puisqu'ils mataient ses fesses dés que cela leur était possible. Cela les excitait aussi de voir sans pratiquer. Duo s'en doutait et cela lui avait rendu un grand service, avant d'emménager avec Heero.

Tout cela remontait à 4 ans et Duo en parfait soumis était puni lorsqu'il le méritait et reconnaissait le mériter. Heero n'était pas seul juge. Mais surtout ils jouaient tous les deux de temps en temps à des jeux d'adultes consentants et Duo en ressortait toujours le derrière en feu. Mais pas uniquement du aux coups reçus sur celui-ci.

Ce soir là Duo fit appel à tout sa maîtrise de soi pour ne pas crier sur la fin de la punition. N'ayant pas joué ou été puni depuis 2 mois il manquait de pratique. Une fois la punition finie, Heero lui caressa ses deux globes brûlants et boursouflés, ce qui lui arracha une plainte accompagnée d'une grimace.

« Tu as toujours faim ? »

Duo se redressa et se retourna doucement pour venir se pendre au cou de son compagnon.

« Hum, oui mais j'ai un autre appétit et toi aussi si j'en juge par mon entrejambe qui vient de rencontrer une bosse gonflée à bloc. »

Heero lui claqua les fesses et Duo ferma les yeux en serrant les dents.

« Sadique. »

« Hn, ça c'était pour m'avoir traité de baka en fin de page sur ton devoir. »

« Oups ! Je l'avais oublié celui-là, claque méritée… Heero fais moi l'amour j'ai envie de toi. »

« Ici ou dans la chambre ? »

« M'en fous, j'ai envie de toi. »

Heero ne rajouta rien et passa à l'acte.

Le lendemain Heero se réveilla comme à l'accoutumée avant son compagnon et sourit en le voyant sur le ventre légèrement sur lui les cheveux repoussés sur le côté et les fesses à l'air, la punition de la veille bien encore visible.

Cela réveilla la virilité d'Heero, déjà en alerte comme tous les matins. Duo encore endormi fut réveillé de la meilleur façon qu'il soit à ses yeux.

Le mardi suivant, Duo, comme le vendredi, se retrouva en cours dans l'amphi avec une partie du fan Club de l'université.

« Mr Maxwell vous voulez bien venir ici je vous prie. »

Duo se demanda ce qu'il lui voulait, le cours n'ayant même pas encore commencé.

Une fois Duo à ses côtés, Heero s'adressa à tous ses étudiant.

« Vous connaissez tous la cause à effet ? »

Tous sourient et se prêtèrent à son jeu.

« **OUI**. »

« Bien… Duo ici présent va donc être la cause de cet effet… »

« Hei…hummm… »

L'effet fut immédiat, tous les étudiant en restèrent la bouche ouverte à fixer la scène du baiser que donnait Heero à Duo.

Duo surpris sur le coup et surtout allant parler faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive. Mais les mains d'Heero, parties sous son pull fin, le ramena à lui et ses mains allèrent aggraver la coupe en pétard de son amant.

Duo se sépara d'Heero lorsqu'il entendit…

« _Duo est gay._ »

« Hé ! Je ne l'ai jamais caché bande de pervers et **le premier qui touche à mon mari est mort, c'est compris**. »

Heero, le sourire en coin, embrassa Duo au coin de l'œil, Duo soupira de bien être et enlaça sa main droite à la gauche d'Heero où pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient pacsés, il portait son alliance tout comme Duo qui avait lui aussi mis la sienne ce matin.

« Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime… Aller retournes à ta place que je leur fasse un expo sur la cause à effet Duo Maxwell. »

« Pour moi elle s'appelle Heero Yuy, professeur. »

« Baka. »

« Je sais… Et toi je t'ai dit d'arrêter de mater mon mari, mate plutôt le nid à tes côtés. »

La fille prénommé Hilde Schbeiker, rougit comme tout et regarda un certain Wufei Chang, aussi rouge qu'elle. Autant dire qu'un chinois, ayant à la base les cheveux raides, était impressionnant et tordant à voir en mode pétard.

Duo, les yeux grondeurs, reprit sa place et plus aucun n'osa regarder de trop Heero.

Heero leur fit donc un début de cour en leur expliquant que l'élève à la natte était son compagnon depuis bientôt 5 ans, qu'ils vivaient ensemble depuis 4 et qu'il en avait ras la natte que son mari soit entouré de plantes carnivores.

Duo, tout sourire, se foutait royalement qu'Heero ait cité certains mots mis sur le devoir qui eut la note de 1/20. Le plus important à ses yeux était qu'enfin tout le monde allait savoir qu'Heero Yuy n'était pas célibataire.

Il avait bien l'intention de fêter cela avec lui ce soir en jouant au petit garçon pas sage, ses fesses encore douloureuses allaient reprendre du service pour son plus grand plaisir.

Ras la natte, Duo pour les intime, allait avoir beaucoup de mal à s'assoire le lendemain en cours.

**FIN **

Cela se passe de commentaires.  
Ça plait, ça plait pas, pas grave, l'important est que j'ai exorcisé ce texte de moi… Il m'a hanté une bonne partie de la matinée le vilain et cela a donné ce truc aux allures SM sans en tomber dans le vulgaire je trouve. Mais cela reste mon option et à chacun de se faire la sienne. Quoi qu'il en soit pour ceux qui me connaissent, j'espère que ce petit cadeau du week-end vous aura plu. Gros BISOUS.

_**Catirella **_

- _**SM**_ -

(1) – Ce magazine ne m'appartient pas et vous l'aurez compris " **Têtu** ", pour ceux et celles qui ne connaissent pas est un magazine Gay actuellement en vente. Il y a même un site internet. Je n'ai donc rien inventé et le dernier numéro lorsque je suis aller faire un tour le 21 septembre état le 126. Il se peut que je me trompe… Ils sont pas mal les mecs _( Ouep, je confirme, je l'achète régulièrement !!… Noan)_… _(Non ! Merde pas moi ! Snif… Cat)_… La vie est trop injuste… snif…

* * *

_**Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue et vous souhaite un bon week-end…**_


End file.
